


Circular Motion

by Lidsworth



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Memory Loss, angst ensues when anakin comes to retrieve fives from kamino, order 66 is avoided thanks to fives, the council actually further investigates the chips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: Instead of killing Fives, Fox stuns him and brings him to Kamino to face punishment following his confrontation with Rex and Anakin. There his memory is wiped, and he is transferred to the sanitation department. Months later, when the Chancellor's schemes are revealed, Anakin ventures to Kamino to bring his trooper back to the 501st.





	Circular Motion

**Author's Note:**

> So I remembred the part where AZ said that Fives would get his memory wiped and move to the sanitation unit, so I decided to go from there. Basically Fox doesn't kill Fives, he stuns and brings him to Kamino where his memory is wiped.  
> As usual i'm my own beta, so mind my mistakes! Also, chat with me on my [tumblr](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/)!  
> Please comment and leave kudos. I literally thrive on those, and plus they make me happy! Thank you!

“Fives, Fives! There you are, we’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Anakin wastes no time in crossing the distance from the entrance of the mess hall, to the area towards the back where the lone clone stands, moving his mop in a circular motion atop of the silver ground. There is a “CAUTION: WET FLOOR” sign sat beside one of the long tables, and as Anakin makes his way to the trooper, he’s met with more, indicating that Fives has already made his rounds throughout most of the cafeteria.

 _Good,_ Anakin thinks to himself, optimism apparent in his posture, _I can talk to him about coming back to the 501 st. _

“Fives,” repeats the Jedi, coming to a slow halt as he approaches the clone, “am I _glad_ to see you!”

The clone startles at the greeting, shifting anxiously as he turns his full attention to the Jedi. The Knight’s smile falters slightly at the response, and his optimism is shaken, slowly replaced with anxiousness of his own.

Something is obviously amiss with his trooper.

Not once did Fives greet him, and had in fact ignored his calls just moments ago. And on top of that, Anakin can feel a sense of confusion leaking into the Force, only reinforced by a bewildered expression plastered on Five’s face.

“Fives?” Repeats the Jedi hesitantly, his voice slightly worried, “Are you alright?”

Now it is the clone’s turn to speak, and he does so as confident and well-practiced as a shiny speaking to their general for the first time.

“With respect, Sir, I believe you have the wrong man. My number is CT-5555, head of the sanitation unit.”

He speaks—Anakin notes—as he did when they’d first met one another.

  
_What the hell?_

Baffled, Anakin continues, finding words to make sense of the outlandish situation.

“I thought it was just a temporary punishment, Fives. That’s what _I_ was told” Anakin presses, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he struggles to contain his irritation, “Now you’re telling me you’re not coming back to the Torrent Company?”

Now the clone tilted his head, confusion practically radiating off of him like Tatooine’s suns.

“Torrent Company sir? I don’t understand.”

The General’s shoulders sag and his brows knits tightly. In desperation, he continues to speak, despite knowing how _pointless_ it is to do so.

“It’s me Fives, General Skywalker. You’re in the 501st legion.”

“I’m not sure I’m following Sir.”

Anakin’s heart drops into the pit of his stomach.

He’s lost someone else.

“Fives…what happened to you?”

“Reconditioning, that’s what,” Anakin turns towards the entrance where Rex comes jogging in, now caught up to his general after being left to speak to the Kamanoians moments earlier (then Anakin had let the Force guide him to Fives, not caring to stay behind and listen to Rex talk to the Kamanoians. He wanted his trooper back, though now he supposes he should have stayed).

“I’ve seen it before Sir. Looks like the Kamanoians left that part out when they told us he was being pu—“

“What does that mean.” Anakin snaps unintentionally, anger boiling like lava just beneath his skin. Rex takes no offense to his General’s outburst, no, he takes pride. The General is angry, angry because someone has tampered with one of his men—one of his brothers. And if Rex knows Anakin, he knows that whoever did this to Fives, under normal circumstances, would have _hell_ to pay.

But these are the Kaminoans. And unfortunately, Anakin’s anger is wasted.

“It means the old Fives is gone.”

“Gone? I don’t understand,” there is disbelief in his voice, “This is Fives, he’s not gone. He’s right here.”

 The Captain simply shakes his head sadly, and places a hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

“General, he doesn’t remember us.” 

“… I don’t believe it,” His expression, however, suggest otherwise. Rex says nothing, only squeezes his General’s shoulder slightly, offering what little support he can.

Rex is used to this. Used to his brothers being treated like mindless droids who can have their brains altered when they are no longer working correctly. Skywalker isn’t.

His next words are desperate, filled with nothing but agony and despair. Rex’s own heart aches for his general.

“Don’t worry Fives! I’ll talk to the _Kamanoians_  ,we’ll get your memory back in no time! I promise. Just…just hold tight, okay. If only I’d listened to you…”

The rest is muffled as Anakin pulls Fives into a tight embrace, the position of the mop in between them and Anakin’s metal arm making it uncomfortable. Yet CT-555 finds himself easing into the embrace nonetheless. It seems so familiar, so peaceful, and he can’t help but yearn for the more warmth when the General pulls away.

“We’ll be back Fives, don’t you worry.” He offers a hopeful smile, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

And with that, he leaves, along with Captain Rex, Five’s gaze glued to their backs.         

Almost instantly, CT-5555 is standing in the middle of a battlefield, wounded men and supplies being moved back onto the ship, the ghost of a fight long gone as the rest of the legion prepares to leave the area. Both the General and the Captain disappear into a crowd of white and blue.

In the distance, speaking other men, stands another figure, small in stature and slightly reminiscent of General Shaak-Ti. Fives looks at her, the name _Ahsoka_ hanging on the tip of his tongue.

_Fives, pay attention. You don’t want to get left behind!_

_Echo...?_  
  
He blinks, battlefield replaced with the cold interior of the Kamanoian cafeteria.

 _Strange_ , CT-5555 thinks to himself, _What **was** that?_

His contemplation is short lived though, as he turns his attention to the floor where the Jedi and Clone Captain have left scuff marks all over the floor.

“Great,” CC-5555 says to himself, “I’ll have to clean this all over again”.           

And so he does. Back and forth.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END :D I've had this idea floating around my head for a while now. I always wanted Fives to be saved, but I think if he was, he'd have his memory wiped for good, because Palpatine certainly wouldn't let him live. Not after that. So here's my take on it.  
> Why doesn’t Rex seem more concerned? He’s used to it and he knows there’s nothing that can be done. I think erasing clone’s minds is something that’s common in Kamino, and used to make clones who’re no longer able to function correctly function correctly. Rex has just accepted it.  
> If you have any questions are Clone Wars request of your own, or if you just wanna chat, hmu on [tumblr](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> ALSO, PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK! I live for it as you all know, and it really keeps me going! Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
